Array cable for use in systems such as distributed antenna systems (DAS) provide connectivity to remote devices along the array cable path. Such cables are typically pulled through air handling spaces such as drop ceilings and raised floors. Each array has tap points where fibers and copper wires are accessed. The cable's connecting fibers are of varying length and require a means for collecting slack at the tap point. Such connections have been made in rigid housings in the past, and the means for collecting slack have been static with respect to the cable. The rigid housings of conventional tap points also make the cable difficult to pull through constricted spaces such as drop ceilings, and the static slack collecting means lack flexibility.